Black Blood
by xXKawaiiLolitaPrincessXx
Summary: Oh god. I wrote this when I was an angst filled preteen. I wanted to put this up just to show people how bad I was. So bad. I can't even... Well hopefully readers will get some laughs at the patheticness of it all. And it only gets worse from after here. But I did turn in the first two chapters for an English project and got an A on it. But yeah, it's still pathetic...


Student Mission List:

Kira Yamada: Fairly new student, 13 years of age. Female. Demon sword master. Ability to use magic charms. Partner Crona Gorgon.

Crona Gorgon: 1 year student, 13 years of age. Male. The demon sword with black blood. Insane. Partner Kira Yamada.

Rin Hayashi: 2 year student, 14 years of age. Male. Enchanted bow and arrow master. Ability to aim very precisely at far distances. Partner Yumiko Nakamura.

Yumiko Nakamura: 2 year student, 13 years of age. Female. Enchanted bow and arrows. Ability to resonate with partner and make him withstand fire. Partner Rin Hayashi.

Dai Ikeda: 2 year student, 13 years of age. Female. Master of demon twin ninja shuriken stars. Can read minds. Reads a lot. Partners Obake and Yuurei Kimura.

Obake and Yuurei Kimura: 3 year students, age 11 and 14. Both males. Demon ninja shuriken stars. Obake, older. Yuurei, younger. The ability to appear as twice as many and confuse opponent. Partner Dai Ikeda.

Chikako Suzuki: 2 year student, 13 years of age. Female. Demon scythe. Extremely clever, and quick thinking, good student. Partner Mari Tanaka.

Mari Tanaka: 4 year student, 15 years of age. Male. Demon scythe wielder. Strong fighter has a strong will, poor student. Rarely shows up to class. Partner Chikako Suzuki.

these are the students chosen for the mission...

CHAPTER 1

One year, that's how long it took for me to be accepted. I knew all along that I was different. People didn't accept me because they thought I was evil. Son of a witch, an experiment, insane! That's what people used to say about me. I didn't know anybody and nobody really wanted to know me. That was until she came. I didn't have a real partner before. I didn't have anyone before. Now I finally feel like I belong. We work together well. She is like me and I am like her. Her name Kira, meaning darkness. My name Crona, meaning the dark one.

I didn't use to have friends. Now I have eight, all thanks to her. Their names are Chikako, Mari, Obake, Yuurei, Dai, Yumiko, Rin and Kira. They are all so kind.

"Oh no! Mari isn't at school again!" Chikako said to no one in particular. It was just a part of the day. Mari is never at school and for a star student like her she thinks it very bad. Especially since Mari is her partner.

"Don't you live with him? Why don't you just tell him to come to school?" Dai asked her.

"He likes to stay up all night so when I am up in the morning he is usually still gone," Chikako sighed heavily. "He would do so well in school if he wasn't so nocturnal!" she continued to freak out about Mari. Kira sighed and smiled wearily.

"Stop freaking out about it so much Chi," Kira said. Chi was what Kira called her when she was overreacting about something. Since it happened frequently she calls her Chi all the time. "The only important thing is that he can fight well."

"No! I will continue to be worried because education is very important!" Chikako said slamming her fist lightly against the desk.

"What exactly are we learning now Chi?" Kira asked looking at her friend. "This isn't exactly a normal school," Kira continued waving her arm. "Look, everyone's talking and we aren't even learning anything." Kira was right. This is a boarding school called DWMA, which stood for Death Weapon Meister Academy. Here at this school it wasn't about learning math and writing. Here you learned to fight. There were those who could turn into enchanted demon weapons. Then there were the masters of those weapons. Together they created a very powerful team. You learned how to resonate in different ways with your partner and you learned about the basics of a human souls, evil souls and witch souls.

Chi sighed and gave up trying to reason with Kira. "I guess we can't all see things the same way," she said resting her face on her hands. Kira nodded and pulled a red notebook out of her bag. She was an artist, it was what she was good at. Yumiko is pretty good at it too. Sometimes Kira tries to teach me how to draw, but I'm no good at it. She wants me to help her paint her room. I am afraid that I might mess up, but she doesn't care.

"Dai, um... could you stop reading please?" Yuurei asked putting his hand over her face. "I'm bored!"

"Play with Obake or something," she said taking his hand off her face.

"He is no fun!" Yuurei said. I zoned out after that. It was interesting to listen to the talk of the day even if it was just the same things over and over again. School life was pretty good, for now. I know that there is going to be a big mission for a group with a lot of power. There is a witch that has been messing with human lives, changing their blood. And if there was to be a team chosen it would be us. We all have very powerful special individual resonance powers. Suddenly the teacher who was sitting at the front reading a book stood up.

"Okay class! Everyone listen now," she said as every student stopped what they were doing and payed attention to the man at the front of the room. "Today we get the list of students who will be going after the infamous blood witch..." his voice trailed off as he lost his train of thought. "So umm... when the papers come you will be dismissed to begin training with your groups immediately!"

"So we are finally going to see who will be going on the mission," Rin said nudging Yumiko. "You know we are going to get onto that team right," he said smiling leaning his head way back as if thinking about his victory already.

"You're so full of it," Yumiko said nudging him back even harder than he had. "If it would be any of us it would be Kira because of the black blood!" She said looking at Kira and me. The black blood. That is what runs through my veins. If even the smallest bit of it touches normal blood it will become completely black like darkness. The witch did that to me, and there is no way I could go back to normal. Kira has normal blood, but if she resonated at a high enough level with me then she would to have the black blood. Black blood protects your body and can harden so you don't get hurt. The only problem is that it could make you go insane. I remember being insane, and I'm afraid it might happen again.

"Heh heh, yeah that stuff is strong," I say in a voice just above a whisper.

"But Yumiko and I can withstand FIRE!" Rin said trying to make himself appear the strongest.

"Dai can read minds!" offered Yuurei. "I guess it's because she reads so much!" he said giving a crooked little smile. He never did get why Dai read so much.

Everyone began to argue which one of them would be the most likely to get chosen to go one the mission. Even Dai put her book down to try and be the leader. Fighting was something I never really got into. Why fight? Wouldn't you rather just be friends?

"Now I have the letter! I will post it up on the chalkboard!" The teacher said loudly. All of the students immediately ran toward the front of the room. There was mass chaos, people tripping and falling over others. I remained where I sat and Kira got up slowly.

"Do you want to go see the board?" she asked me and I shook my head. "Well I guess someone can tell us if we got on later... let's go!" she smiled and bent down to get all of her books. "We have to get food for lunch and stuff," she said as we headed out of the school. I saw Yumiko pulling a unconscious Rin out of the mass of people.

"Rin! Why do you have to be so reckless!" she sighed pulling him far enough away.

"Did you see the sheet?" I asked nervously. Could it possibly be that I wanted to go and battle this witch?

"Rin did, and I'm sure he would love to tell you what he saw!" she said slapping Rin's face trying to get him to wake up. "He got totally trampled. He was lucky I was able to pull him out!" she said sighing looking down at her partner. Sometimes I wonder why they are partners, they are total opposites. Kira tells me that sometimes Yumiko can be like that, but I've never seen it happen before.

"Whatever, come on let's go Crona," Kira said walking towards the door. I followed her. We walked down a street to the grocery store. At this school masters live with their weapons in apartment like dorms and the students have to cook and do things for themselves on the school budget.

"It's creepy how it gets so dark around here so early." I said shivering, it was also very cold outside as well.

"Well school is only half a day and it usually ends in the second half of day, but we'll be okay even in the dark. I can use a light stone." Kira said pulling into a little pouch that was attached to her belt. Kira had the ability to use magic charms. Most human don't have this ability because magic is very strong and can take over one's body very easily. I guess that Kira is just very strong. She pulled a little stone out and it started to glow in her hand. "See just like a flashlight! So now we can always see where we are going no matter where we are!" Kira always knew how to make anybody feel better. I really thought that we were going to be safe. Then it happened.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii there!" said a voice very shrill and confusing voice. Out of the shadows came a girl. Tall, slender. Long black hair, dressed in black and silver. "I have been sent here to get you Miss Yamada! My name is Katsu!" the girl said. Miss Yamada? That was Kira's last name right? Why did this girl want Kira? She continued to smile. It wasn't normal, it was very eerie. When she smiled her eyes closed and she showed all of her sharp looking teeth. "You will coming willingly won't you?" she said pausing to open her eyes. They glowed red. "Because if you don't there will be consequences..."

Kira stepped back.

"Y-you work for that blood witch Amaya don't you?" she asked the smallest bit of fear in her voice. Katsu nodded. "Then, I refuse to come with you!" she said. Sure of herself.

"Aww... that's too bad! You could have really helped. Well now I have to kill you." she laughed an insane little laugh. Her arm then turned into a blade.

"Crona!" she called to me and I transformed into my weapon form. A long black sword with a white stripe and silver edging. The fight began. Katsu was strong, insanely strong. Also strongly insane, if that makes any sense.

"Light eyes!" Katsu said as beams of light erupted from her eyes and Kira had to dodge.

"We have to resonate right now!" I said to her. She knew that if we resonated she might be infected with black blood. Right now it didn't matter because it was either be infected or die.

"Okay! Scream Resonance GOOOOO!" Kira said and began screaming very loudly as a dark shadow figure exploded from me in my weapon form. It ran towards Katsu knocking her off her feet. Kira walked towards her dragging me across the ground.

"Looks like you couldn't do it, now I am the one putting-" she cried out suddenly as Katsu rose and thrust her arm directly through Kira's stomach.

"Looks like someone was wrooooonng!" Katsu said laughing as she faded into the darkness.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed turning back into a human and kneeling besides Kira. "No, no, no!" I began to cry. Is she dead? She has to be, look at all of that blood. Her hand began to twitch.

"C-crona," her voice was quivering uncontrollably. "P-please help me..." she whispered desperately.

"How?" I cried desperately. There was only one possible way, but at this point it would be dangerous. Infect her with my black blood. "But you could die!" I said.

"There's a chance that I could live if I have the black blood, and in this condition ,with my blood, there is no way that I could survive." she said her eyes becoming foggy as her soul began to fade away. I decided that I would do it. Only a little bit of my blood, then it will replace her blood completely. I cut my wrist a little, black blood ran down my arm. Dark as night, maybe even darker. A few drops fell into the deep gash. It closed quickly leaving a dark scar. Life began to return to her eyes.

"T-thank you," she said a thin smile spread over her face. The color began to return to her face and she closed her gray eyes. Her body went limp with exhaustion. "Thank you," she whispered again fading into sleep.

"I saved her..." I said aloud to no one. I picked up her body and began to walk home. But at what cost? This was the first bad thing that had happened to us so far since we became partners. One thing was clear, Amaya the blood witch wanted Kira. So now we had to be on the look out and watch for any signs of danger.

When we reached home I laid Kira out on the couch. It wasn't too late and we still didn't have anything for dinner.

"It would be too dangerous to leave her alone," I said. So I just sat there on the couch watching her chest rise and fall. Hoping that it would continue to do that for a long, long time. Listening to her rhythmic breathing eventually made me fall asleep as well. When I dreamt I had nightmares.

Darkness, suffocating me, all around me. A high scream, laughing. Blades flying through the darkness. All I could do was sit there doing something. Then Kira appeared.

"Why didn't you protect me? Isn't that what you're supposed to do? You are my weapon, aren't you?"she whispered in an abnormal voice. I couldn't say anything and then the darkness consumed her. I cried out, but no sound escaped my mouth. Only darkness entered. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move. I tried to cry, but couldn't. Soon the darkness was also consuming me. Shaking my body with it's icy cold depths.

I woke with a start. Kira was also awake, or so I assumed because she was gone from the couch. I heard singing and soft music from the kitchen. It was so quiet, but it was definitely the sound of Kira's voice. She was making dinner?

"Are you up?" she asked from the kitchen. I walked towards the kitchen and she was in there rolling sushi. "Celebratory dinner!" she cried as I walked in.

"For what?" I asked as I sat down at the small table.

"We are going on that mission to defeat Amaya!" she smiled setting a plate in front of me.

"Don't you think that it might be better if we don't go on that mission?" I asked her in a nervous voice. I thought about Katsu and how she said that she was sent to get Kira. Well now Kira might be going right where Amaya wants her to go.

"No, I think we can handle it, we were just caught off guard," she said sitting down across from me. "plus it's not just us going. Rin, Dai, Mari and their weapons are coming with us," she said taking a bite of the sushi. It was funny how she acted like the previous events of the night hadn't happened. "We get a week before we actually have to set off, so we will have to increase our training. I felt like when we did scream resonance earlier it could have been stronger," she said.

"Okay," I said taking a bite of the food. I had a bad feeling, but I didn't say anything. To be truthful I also wanted to defeat this witch. She couldn't just go around torturing human souls at no expense. She needed to learn.

"So tomorrow we all are going to practice together and see how strong we all are with our powers combined," Kira said to me. I nodded slowly, there was this feeling in my gut that something was going to go very wrong. Kira got up and put her plate in the fridge. "I'm going to go rest for tomorrow," she said smiling. Always smiling.

I sat there for awhile longer. Eating the food, thinking about the girl, Katsu. Then I got up turned off the radio and walked towards my room. I passed Kira's, the door was closed which was unusual for her. I slowly opened the door. "Oh no!" I cried as I saw that Kira was gone, the window left open. No signs of struggle at all. "I-i have to go get help!" I cried my eyes widening trying to fight back tears as I ran from the apartment.

I am the worst partner ever... I can't even protect my master!

First I ran as fast as I could to Dai's she was the closest. I pounded as hard as I could on the door. "Dai! Dai open the door! Yuurei! Obake! I n-need help! Please!" I was practically screaming at the top of my lungs. Desperate.

When the door opened Yuurei poked his head out. "Oh hey there Crona! What do you need?" he asked his face looking up at mine. I never really realized how small he was.

"Please can you get Dai and your brother," I said to him pausing to catch my breath. "Kira was kidnapped by an accomplice of Amaya!" I told him, he nodded and closed the door. A few moments later Dai and Obake were standing there listening to what happened.

"So Kira really has black blood now?" Obake asked me. I nodded and then he said, "So we should get the others and head out now!" I nodded again and I took off in the direction of Mari and Chikako's house, the rest of them went to Yumiko and Rin's place. All I could think about was how I failed my partner. I was supposed to protect her. I failed her, twice. By the time I got to the apartment I had tears streaming down my face.

Horrible, horrible, horrible.


End file.
